Deja Vu: Valentine
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Valentine's Day with Victoria Crane and Noah Bennett.  Part three of the Deja Vu Cycle.  COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Deja Vu: Valentine  
  
Well, I've finally decided to continue with my story, and I have decided to get caught up with the events on Passions. This is set before Sheridan's "death", Julian's "murder", and before Theresa knew she was pregnant.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Victoria Crane was packing her bags. She and Noah were going to the Crane ski cabin to celebrate Valentine's Day. She smiled as she thought about her boyfriend. She had never experienced anything like the last two months, ever. Everyday seemed almost magical, now that she had met Noah.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out, and Pilar walked in.  
  
"So, Ms Victoria, you're going up to the cabin with Amy. I hope you two have fun."  
  
"Thanks Pilar, I'm sure we will." Victoria smiled. No one knew that she was really going with Noah. Then again, no one even knew that they had been seeing each other. That added to the excitement of the relationship. Except Amy, and she was sworn to secrecy. And had also agreed to cover for her friend by "going" with her to the Crane cabin. She would actually be in her families cabin, trying to find a cute ski instructor.  
  
"Well," Pilar said, interrupting Victoria's train of thought, "I have things to do. I just wanted to wish you well."  
  
"Thank you again Pilar. Don't let Daddy fire you while I'm gone."  
  
"That pig, I don't work for him. I work for you're mother. If I did, I'd quit, after what he did to Theresa."  
  
Victoria bit her lip. She'd forgotten that her father had married Theresa. She still couldn't believe it. She was older than her stepmother! She had a stepmother!!! For the time being, anyway.  
  
Pilar left the room, muttering in Spanish. Victoria sighed, and tried to think of happier things. Like her holiday.  
  
She walked in the backdoor of the B&B, where she was supposed to meet up with Noah. She had taken a few steps forward when all of sudden two strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Hey Gorgeous," Noah whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey yourself," Victoria replied, as she turned around to kiss him.  
  
Noah returned her kisses hungrily, then pulled away. "You're early, I'm not done packing."  
  
"Oh, well I can wait."  
  
"Okay, I'll just be a moment."  
  
After one last kiss, Noah headed upstairs to the room he was staying in while his parents' house was being built.  
  
Victoria sat down on a chair and waited. After what seemed to be an eternity, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. But instead of Noah, it was his father. Police Chief Sam Bennett. Her eyes widened, and she tried to get out the door, but he had already seen her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded of her. "Spying on me for Ivy?"  
  
"I have better things to do then that, Chief Bennett. Or can I call you Sam. You are, after all, my brother's father."  
  
"Yes, I am. But Chief Bennett will do fine. Now, answer my question. Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I was.in the neighbourhood," she said tentatively, not expecting him to buy it.  
  
"Oh really. Well, I don't buy that. Why are you really here? I didn't think Ivy would stoop to sending her children to check up on me."  
  
"I'm not spying on you for Mother! I don't care about her obsession with you. All I care about is."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Me, she's hear because of me," Noah said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairway.  
  
"You? What does a Crane have to do with you, son?"  
  
Noah locked eyes with Victoria. Seeing the question in his eyes, she nodded. "You might as well tell him. I don't think there's any good excuse."  
  
Noah nodded in agreement. "Well, Dad, Victoria and I have been seeing each other."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Really. How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
"Two months! You've been sneaking around for two months! But you only met two months ago!"  
  
The couple was silent; there was nothing they could say to that, it was true. Finally Victoria spoke up.  
  
"It was an instant connection, Chief Bennett. I can't really explain it."  
  
"So, you're saying it was love at first sight? That you are in love?"  
  
"Yes," Noah said, as he walked over beside his girlfriend. "And we have to get going, we have a long trip to the mountains."  
  
"The mountains? I though you were going with your friends, not a girl."  
  
"Well, I'm going to the Crane cabin with Victoria."  
  
Sam turned to Victoria. "Do your parents know about this? Or your grandfather? I doubt they'd approve."  
  
"I don't care about them, not any of them. It's my life. And as Noah said, we have to get going. It's a long drive."  
  
Sam shook his head. "Well, since I know I can't stop you, let me give you some advice. Secret relationships only lead to heartbreak. Unless you two are willing to do things in the open, then you aren't right for each other."  
  
"I know that Dad," Noah said as he and Victoria went out the door. "But for now, this is for the best." The door closed leaving Sam alone inside, contemplating what he had just found out. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
(A/N Well, it certainly has been a VERY long time since I wrote Chapter One!!! I mean, so much has happened on Passions since then. But, this story doesn't really revolve around the current events of the show, so it doesn't matter too much. I guess if you're really a fan of Passions Fan Fiction, you're used to ready stories in which the storyline is practically ancient. Hope you like this fic, please R&R)  
  
Noah's eyes had widened at the sight of Victoria's silver Mercedes Benz. They grew even wider when she had handed him the keys, and jumped into the passenger seat. Victoria smiled at the memory, glancing over at Noah who finally looked calm and confident at the wheel. She closed her eyes, letting the music from the radio wash over her. It was an interesting song, something about breathing, fire, and "passion for life". Very romantic.  
  
Suddenly she felt the car slow down and pull off the road. Her eyes flew open in surprise, because they were only about halfway to the Crane cabin, and she knew the tank had been full before they left. Noah parked the car and wordlessly got out, forcing Victoria to follow.  
  
"Noah, where are we? Why did you stop?"  
  
"I wanted to show you this store."  
  
Victoria looked up at the building before her. The sign read Modern Michelangelos. She looked back at Noah. "Why?"  
  
"Because my family always stopped here when we left for vacations. And when we came back, for that matter. Also, I want to buy you something."  
  
She smiled. "You don't have to."  
  
"But I want to. I want you to have something from me, other than my love. Which of course you've had since day one."  
  
Victoria felt her cheeks grow hot, as an uncommon blush appeared there. Noah offered his hand, which she took, and led her into the store.  
  
Inside Victoria was astonished to see a literal treasure trove of beautiful things. Art hung on the wall. The path Noah led her on wove through sculptures of every size. And, at their destination in the back, were so many beautiful pieces of jewelry, even if they weren't real stones. 'It doesn't matter,' Victoria thought to herself. 'At least I'll know the giver's intentions are real.'  
  
Noah started looking through the necklaces, methodically examining and rejecting. Then he held a beautiful locket towards her.  
  
"How about this?"  
  
"Oh no!" she said quickly. She immediately regretted her speed, as a crestfallen expression came on Noah's face.  
  
"It's not that it isn't lovely, it is. It's just, well, you're father gave my mother a locket. And look how they ended up. I don't want to tempt fate."  
  
Relief flooded his face. "Oh well, then let's find something else."  
  
It took him awhile to find the right one, especially since he refused to let Victoria look for it because then she would be choosing her own gift. Finally he nodded, and turned to show her his find.  
  
Victoria gasped at the sight of this necklace; it was so perfect. It had a small gold chain, with about six little gold hearts on it and faux diamonds sparkling out from each little charm.  
  
"Oh my god, Noah, that is so beautiful."  
  
"Not half as beautiful as you."  
  
Victoria felt another blush spring onto her face. Being with Noah was so different from anything she had ever experienced before. Better, so much better, then anything she had experienced before. Wonderful beyond comparison.  
  
Noah paid for the necklace, and then they left the store. Victoria took it out of its box, then handed it to Noah, who fastened it around her neck for her. He stepped back, and looked at her.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think that necklace could look any more gorgeous than it did, but on you, well, it's beyond words."  
  
"Good, because I've had enough of your compliments," Victoria replied with a mischievous grin. "I never realized you were such a smooth talker, Noah Bennett!"  
  
"Oh, only around you, Victoria Crane."  
  
He pulled her into a deep kiss, arms wrapping around her waist. And then, realizing how cold it really was outside, they hurried back into the chair, and continued on their journey.  
  
(A/N Yes, I know it was a short chapter. But wasn't it cute! I am such a hopeless romantic; I even gave the main character my name, Victoria. Anyways, I feel very good about finally doing some work on this story. I think there will only be one or two more chapters, and I think I'll be able to do them soon. Please, PLEASE R&R!!! Remember, to read is human, to review divine.) 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Victoria and Noah arrived at the Crane cabin an hour later, just as fresh snow began to fall. They hurried to unload the car and bring everything inside. Soon they were unpacked, and had a raging fire going, exiling the cold that had filled the cabin almost enough for them to take off their jackets. Almost.  
  
Victoria turned to Noah. "Hey, Bennett, if we're going to freeze, why don't we do it outside?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Ms. Crane," he said with a mock bow.  
  
Laughing they hurried out the door, into the winter wonderland that surrounded them. Soon after the first snowball flew, and an all-out war was declared.  
  
Victoria was having so much fun. It had been so long since she had had such a good time. In fact, she couldn't remember anything like it. The closest she got was the one Christmas she had come home from boarding school for. She and her little sisters had ganged up on Ethan and Fox. It had been great. One of the few times the Crane children played together, even if Ethan wasn't a Crane after all. It had also been the only time she could remember that her brothers had gotten along. There was so much competition between them, and Fox had never stood a chance at winning, until Sam Bennett was revealed to be Ethan's father.  
  
A snowball exploded in her face, bringing Victoria's thoughts away from one of the Bennett boys to the other. Noah, who she loved so much. It was so strange, this being in love. But she loved it. She absolutely adored love.  
  
Suddenly Noah came charging towards her, ignoring her snow bombardment. He ran right into her, bringing them both crashing into the snow.  
  
Before Victoria could protest she found her mouth covered by his, and her arms wrapped around him. It began to become very heated, in that drift of snow. She knew now that love wasn't merely physical, but she did enjoy that aspect of her relationship.  
  
It was over too soon, and the pair struggled to their feet and brushed each other off. Then they went back into the cabin, just as the snowfall became heavier and the wind picked up.  
  
The cabin was warm now. And both Victoria and Noah realized that they were beginning to get hungry. Victoria went to her room, to relax. Noah had promised her a romantic dinner, but had made her swear to keep away from the kitchen beforehand. It wasn't too hard, she didn't know the first thing about cooking.  
  
"As long as there's no tomato soup cake," she said with a smile as she closed the door. Then she changed out of her clothes, and put on this black dress that she loved. 'Everyone needs a simply black dress,' she thought to herself. 'They go with everything, for any occasion.'  
  
Noah called her back soon than she expected. She walked out of the room, and gasped.  
  
The table was like something out of a romance movie, or at very least a soap opera. Two candles were the only light, other than the fireplace. Noah had made a pasta dish, and it looked good enough to be from on of the ritziest restaurants in Italy.  
  
"Oh my God, Noah, it's amazing. I can't believe you managed to do all of this."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
She smiled with pure joy, and sat down at the table. The food was just as good as it looked, and had soon disappeared. It was followed by chocolate soufflé, which was just delicious beyond words.  
  
She told them this as she rose from the table, about to clear the table.  
  
"Leave the dishes, love," Noah said, going and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can think of an even more delicious way to end this evening."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked playfully, looking into his beautiful, deep eyes.  
  
"Let me show you." was his reply, as he began kissing her. She returned each kiss passionately, as together they moved from the dining room to the bedroom.  
  
(A/N Well, another short chapter. Sorry for the lack of details on this night, but this is a PG-13 fic. Just use your imaginations. And right now I'm going write the epilogue, so all you reviews can look for a thank you there.) 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The weekend ended much too fast. But eventually it was Sunday, and Noah and Victoria found themselves back in the Mercedes, traveling home.  
  
"This was such a perfect weekend," Victoria said as they got on the highway.  
  
"Yes, it was wasn't it."  
  
"I wish it would never end."  
  
"Well, this weekend has to, but we don't."  
  
Victoria smiled over at him from the passenger seat. Once again, she had let Noah drive, since he seemed to enjoy it so much.  
  
It was then that she saw the dark clouds gathering behind them. So did Noah.  
  
"Looks like quite a storm brewing," he commented. "But don't worry, we'll be safely home before it gets here."  
  
Victoria felt a chill run through her as she sensed that though they may outrun this storm, an even greater one was waiting for them back in Harmony.  
  
(A/N Well, isn't that a good ending! I think it is. Well, as I promised, I plan to thank all my wonderful reviewers. I have a question for you guys though. Do you think it would be better if I made the Déjà Vu Cycle one story, instead of separate ones? Or should I just leave things as they are? I'm not sure, and would like your perspectives.  
  
Well, on to the thank yous.  
  
Kathryn: I'm glad you think Sam and Ivy, so do I. Though lately Ivy's been very bitchy. I hope you actually read this, because I know it's been a long time since you reviewed.  
  
Lost: Same thing as for Kathryn, I hope you're still reading. Sorry for the VERY long time updating. Hope you haven't gotten too lost!  
  
Victoria (not going to do the caps things): Love the name!!! Also, my website is www.angelfire.com/hi5/thecleric007. Please check it out.  
  
Ashes of Roses: Thank you so much for all three of your reviews for my Déjà Vu Cycle. It's really great to know people are reading all of them. I also really like this pairing, and I'm kind of glad that Noah hasn't appeared on the show to ruin my fic.) 


End file.
